The Puppy's Secrets
by ChiOokamiRyu
Summary: Fem!Zack remembers her past lives, that were all females, Ichigo, Kisame, Harry, Ace, Koga, Ares, Tsume, and Erza. She hides her true power and masters everything.


Chapter 1

I don't own Final Fantasy 7 or One Piece

Zack looked around herself and saw nobody so she quickly ran out of the SOLDIER building and down the street to the the nearby abandoned buildings. As she was running and she only looked and didn't sense, she didn't notice she was being followed by Genesis, Angeal, and Sephiroth.

She ran inside the third farthest building and locked the door behind her self. She then immediately shot all the security she knew at the walls around herself. The spies were astonished that the Puppy could do this without Materia.

Zack looked around herself once again then walked over to the far side wall and started tapping along it. When she got to a certain spot, she pushed it inwards and all of a sudden the room changed into a training/garage/kitchen room.

It was a huge room. One part of the room had tons of training supplies. Another part was a huge garage. There was cars, trucks, motorcycles and even a four-wheeler. Some of the vehicles were taken apart, some were trash, and others were finished and just needed paint. There was parts all over and tools on the ground and the walls. The last part was a kitchen that was fully stocked.

Zack went into a back room to change. When she came out the SOLDIERs were shocked.

She was wearing a pair of black cargo shorts held up by a orange belt with a 'A' on a silver rectangular with red edges as the belt buckle and a blue belt around her left leg with a pouch on it. She also had a large dagger wrapped in green and brown leather hanging from her waist. She had on black steel toed boots. She only had a black with orange flames bikini top on. She had large red beaded necklace around her neck. She had a tan elbow guard on her left elbow, with a candy cane striped bracelet and a small compass on a band. The last thing they noticed was that she had a orange cowboy hat with the red beads around it and a smiley face and a sad face on it with blue backgrounds , with the string reaching to her waist the buckle was a skull of a cow on a orange circle and a red tansel at the end.

Zack walked out of her changing room, dressed as she was when she was Ace D. Portugas except she had something covering her chest this time. She was going to train using the Mera Mera no Mi or in english Flame-Flame Fruit. She had already mastered all the powers she had before she died, so she was going to make new ones and strengthen her weakness. Luckily the curse to never swim and always drown had not followed into this life.

She walked over to the training room wall and hit a panel. When it slid open she typed in the code for fire proof equipment. When she finished they was a turning sound as all the equipment in there was switched with the fireproof ones. When that finished she walked over to the barbells and set her self on fire and worked on picking up the barbells. When she picked them up, she almost dropped them because they almost slid through her body since it was intangible being made of fire. She quickly sent more power there to make sure it didn't fall through. It didn't luckily. She did this for about an hour using all the parts of her body and practicing sending more power to only a certain area. Then she sat down and grabbed her snack.

The SOLDIERS spying on her were shocked that she could make her body into fire.

In Sephiroth's head he was thinking about the ways that being made of fire could help in a battle. In Angeal's head he was thinking that his puppy had this kind of power and didn't show him. Didn't she trust him? In Genesis's head he was thinking of what he could do if he had that power. They wanted to know more so they got even closer to where Zack was eating her snack.

When Zack finished, she got back up and headed over to an area where it was clear. She wanted a move that she could use to cut rapidly. Like making a sword out of fire incase she ever lost her dagger. She got into to a stance and focused fire into her hands. Then she slowly molded it until it was in a somewhat shape of a kodachi. It wasn't sharp nor was it flowing right or long enough but at least she can do this much. She tried again and again to make it. When she finished it was about three hours later. She had got it long enough and flowing right and shaped right she just needed to get it sharpened.

She decided to take a break so she went over to her garage side and….


End file.
